Diazo compounds are of potential interest for medicino-chemical purposes because they can be converted rapidly and efficiently in vivo to chemotherapeutically active intermediates now generable much more slowly from pharmacological reagents used clinically or now being evaluated. Diazo compounds have had limited medico-chemical study because they have been difficult to prepare. It is planned to (1) study new methods of synthesis and handling of diazo compounds of structural types possibly important carcinogenically, anticarcinogenically or mutagenically, (2) determine the intramolecular cationic and carbenic properties and the intermolecular and capture reactions of diazo compounds of possible value, (3) prepare medically significant diazo analogs of known tumor inhibiting reagents or their proposed cationic intermediates, (4) provide specific diazo compounds and/or experimental quantities of their precursors or laboratory methods for preparation of products of interest so that their clinical characteristics may be established, and (5) amplify the synthetic methods developed for generating diazo groups so that they can be introduced into various complex systems of possible medical value. It is intended that the information derived from the presently proposed study be used to direct specifically advantageous future investigation and to test basic postulates in the area of cationic pharmaceutical intermediates.